KidsWBYungsta's Cartoon University
by KidsWBYungsta
Summary: When the Freemans move into Acme Acres, Granddad enrolls Huey and Riley to Cartoon University, the funniest and zaniest university for cartoon characters everywhere! At Cartoon University, Huey and Riley encounter old and new friends, engage in new adventures, and find themselves in many situations involving cartoon insanity.
1. Students and Teachers Bios

**KidsWBYungsta's Cartoon University**

_A/N: This is something that has been going through my mind for quite some time now. I decided to create my own series that centers on different cartoon characters going to Cartoon University, the wildest and zaniest school for Toons everywhere! This fanfic will center on Huey and Riley Freeman of "The Boondocks", as well as the adventures of their new Toon friends. Now, here is the list of the many star Toons and the staff of Cartoon University to get you on the up and up. Oh, and Cartoon University will have the same style as ACME Looniversity from "Tiny Toon Adventures"._

_Disclaimer: By the way, I do not know any of the cartoon characters who appear in this story, except for any of my OC's who will appear (i.e. B-Money Playa, Darius Williams, Zaria Wayans, Chyna Holdsclaw, Channel Starr, TyShawn "Black Ice" Freeman, etc.). The characters, the songs, and episodes based on the different series belong to their respective owners._

* * *

**KidsWBYungsta's Cartoon University**

**Synopsis:** Taking place after the third season finale of _The Boondocks_, 10-year old Huey Freeman, his 8-year old brother, Riley Freeman, and their grandfather, Robert Jebediah Freeman, move into Acme Acres following the insane events in Woodcrest. In Acme Acres, Granddad enrolls the boys into one of the famous and zaniest University for Toons, Cartoon University! During their adventures at Cartoon University, they meet some of the friendly and funniest teachers, such as the main principal and Basic Wild Takes teacher, Bugs Bunny, music teacher Sunny Bridges, and many others! With their new group of friends, consisting of Babs &amp; Buster Bunny, Ed, Edd and Eddy, Jake Long, Juniper Lee, Jenny Wakeman, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Billy &amp; Mandy, the Winx Club, Virgil Hawkins and Numbah One, they enage in many different adventures throughout their time in Cartoon University, from the usual school stories (impressing your crush, trying out for the basketball team, engaging in school fundraisers, going up against the popular girls clique) to the stories of the high-concept type (a trip to Hollywood, meeting a popular musician). Watch as the Freeman brothers join some zany insany classes, get into sticky situations, and avoid the watchful eyes of Vice Principal Yosemite Sam!

* * *

**The Main Cast (the Main Toons, Star Students):**

\- Huey Freeman (_The Boondocks_, voiced by Regina King) – the older brother of Riley Freeman, Huey keeps a cool-headed demeanor and often questions the sanity of his family, friends, and the world around him.  
\- Riley Freeman (_The Boondocks_, voiced by Regina King) – Known for being Huey's boisterous younger brother, Riley always tries to find the quickest ways of becoming the most-popular student in Cartoon University.  
\- Babs &amp; Buster Bunny (_Tiny Toon Adventures_, voiced by Tress MacNeille and Charles Adler) – The pink and blue rabbits who become friends with Huey and Riley Freeman when they first arrive at Cartoon University.  
\- Ed, Edd and Eddy (_Ed, Edd 'n Eddy_, voiced by Matt Hill, Samuel Vincent and Tony Sampson) – The well-known trio from the Cul-de-Sac that likes to scam for money and jawbreakers.  
\- Jake Long (_American Dragon: Jake Long_, voiced by Dante Basco) – The teenager who is also the mystical protector of the magical world. In other words, he is known as the "American Dragon".  
\- Ami and Yumi (_Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi_, voiced by Janice Kawaye and Grey DeLisle) – The two famous rockstars from Japan who are exchange students to Cartoon University.  
\- Juniper Lee (_The Life &amp; Times of Juniper Lee_, voiced by Lara Jill Miller) – The young Te Xuan Ze who becomes close friends with Huey Freeman.  
\- Jenny Wakeman (_My Life as a Teenage Robot_, voiced by Janice Kawaye) – The teenage robot who tries to fit in with the students of Cartoon University. She is on good terms with Huey &amp; Riley Freeman and her friends are Juniper Lee and Cindy McPhearson.  
\- Kim Possible (_Kim Possible_, voiced by Christy Carlson Romano) – The spunky and fashionable secret agent who is one of the more popular girls at Cartoon University, though she is on friendly terms with most of the students.  
\- Courage the Cowardly Dog (_Courage the Cowardly Dog_, voiced by Marty Grabstein) – A pink dog who is rather shy and quiet, though he is rather sociable towards the other students around Cartoon University.  
\- Billy &amp; Mandy (_The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy_, voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz and Grey DeLisle) – The duo who are "friends" (for lack of a better word) with the Grim Reaper after winning a game of limbo after the Man of Death himself.  
\- The Winx Club (consisting of Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, and Roxy) (_Winx Club_, voiced by Molly C. Quinn, Amy Gross, Alejandra Reynoso, Janice Kawaye, Romi Dames, Cree Summer and Liliana Mumy) – A group of fairies who are students and occasionally substitute teachers of certain classes at Cartoon University. Flora and Bloom actually find Huey &amp; Riley rather cute, much to Huey &amp; Riley's chagrin.  
\- Virgil Hawkins (_Static Shock_, voiced by Phil LaMarr) – A teenage African-American male who is also known as the young superhero Static Shock.  
\- Sam, Clover and Alex (_Totally Spies!_, voiced by Jennifer Hale, Andrea Taylor and Kimberly Brooks) – Three teenage girls from Beverly Hills who are secret agents for the WOOHP organization.  
\- Numbah One (_Codename: Kids Next Door_, voiced by Ben Diskin) – The leader of Sector V, one of the sectors from the Kids Next Door organization.

* * *

**The Teachers and Staff:**

\- Principal Bugs Bunny (_Looney Tunes_, voiced by Billy West) – Principal / Wise Cracks / Basic Wild Takes / English / Basketball Coach  
\- Vice Principal Yosemite Sam (_Looney Tunes_, voiced by Maurice LaMarche) – Vice Principal / Class Clowning  
\- Prof. DuFour (_Winx Club_, voiced by Lacey Chabert) – Secretary / Drama / Theatre Arts  
\- Prof. Daffy Duck (_Looney Tunes_, voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) – Spotlight Stealing / Advanced Wild Takes  
\- Prof. Sunny Bridges (_Class of 3000_, voiced by Andre "3000" Benjamin) – Music Class  
\- Prof. Nora Wakeman (_My Life as a Teenage Robot_, voiced by Candi Milo) – Robotics / Science  
\- Jenny Wakeman (_My Life as a Teenage Robot_, voiced by Janice Kawaye) – Nurse Assistant  
\- Double D (_Ed, Edd 'n Eddy_, voiced by Samuel Vincent) – Nurse Assistant  
\- Hello Nurse (_Animaniacs_, voiced by Tress MacNeille) – Nurse  
\- Prof. Foghorn Leghorn (_Looney Tunes_, voiced by Jeff Bennett) – Baseball Coach / Librarian  
\- Deans Wile E. Coyote &amp; Road Runner (_Looney Tunes_, voiced by Joe Alaskey and Frank Welker) – Hard Knocks (C) / Outwitting (RR)  
\- Prof. Sylvester J. Pussycat (_Looney Tunes_, voiced by Joe Alaskey) – Announcer / Athletic Coach  
\- Prof. Freakazoid (_Freakazoid!_, voiced by Paul Rugg) – Fourth Wall Breaking  
\- Prof. Scooby-Doo &amp; Shaggy (_Scooby-Doo_, voiced by Scott Innes and Billy West) – Mystery-Solving  
\- Prof. Steve Barkin (_Kim Possible_, voiced by Patrick Warburton) – Physical Education (Male Teacher) / Football Coach  
\- Prof. Lola Bunny (_Looney Tunes_, voiced by Kath Soucie) – Physical Education (Female Teacher) / Cheerleading Coach / Softball Coach  
\- Prof. Utonium (_The Powerpuff Girls_, voiced by Tom Kane) – Math / Algebra / Chemistry  
\- Pete Puma (_Looney Tunes_, voiced by Stan Freberg) – School Janitor  
\- Prof. Pepe Le Pew (_Looney Tunes_, voiced by Maurice LaMarche) – Smellology / Romantic Tactics / School Chef  
\- Prof. Elmer Fudd (_Looney Tunes_, voiced by Billy West) – Cartoon Logic 101


	2. The Freemans at Cartoon University

**KidsWBYungsta's Cartoon University, Chp. 1: The Freemans at Cartoon University  
**KidsWBYungsta's Cartoon University, Chapter 1: "The Freemans at Cartoon University"

_A/N: Alright, here is the first "official" chapter of my new story, Cartoon University. Just like I said, this takes place following the events of the third season finale (honestly, I did like the fourth season, but the third season provided an interesting closure). Oh, and Granddad will be portrayed as an older and wiser character like he is in the Boondocks comics, though he still has the same traits that are shown in the Boondocks cartoon. Huey and Riley's characterizations will be more in tune to their characters in the second and third seasons, though Riley is going to gain more of his "clever yet Book Dumb" traits from the comics. By the way, this is going to serve as a "pilot episode" of sorts for this series._

* * *

**KidsWBYungsta's Cartoon University  
****Chapter 1: "The Freemans at Cartoon University"**

* * *

One day in the neighborhood of Woodcrest, Huey Freeman was busy reading a book in the quiet and serenity of his and his brother's room. Huey was busy thinking about a lot of the events that have occurred since he, Riley, and their grandfather, Robert Jebediah Freeman, moved into Woodcrest. These events were rather insane compared to what normal kids have to endure. With strange events that occurred, including Stinkmeaner's return, a fast-food restaurant run by his grandfather causing chaos within the neighborhood, his younger brother teaming up with Ed and Rummy to kidnap Oprah, outcry over a supposed 'Fried Chicken Flu' and an intense kickball battle, Huey is left wondering when the insanity would end.

However, this one fateful day would change the lives of the Freeman family ... for the better.

"Boys!" Granddad called. "Come here, I have an announcement!"

Huey and Riley quickly walked downstairs where they see Granddad and three suitcases in the living room. This only led to curiousity in the minds of Huey and Riley as Huey asked, "Uh, Granddad ... do you mind me asking why there are three suitcases in the living room?"

"Well, I have an important family announcement," Granddad said as he took a deep breath. "We are leaving Woodcrest forever."

"For real, Granddad?" Riley said in surprise. "What made you decide to change your mind?"

"Well, listen, we were supposed to come down here to live a normal life," Granddad said. "I was supposed to find the right woman for my life, but nothing went as planned. In all honesty, we have ended up in so many bizzare episodes, one after another. First, it was Stinkmeaner, then it was the failed restaurant venture, then Riley tried to fool people who worked on reality television shows _and_ tried to kidnap Oprah ... you better be lucky I wasn't down there, boy ..."

"Oh, come on, Granddad!" Riley said. "It wasn't like I was _willing_ to kidnap Oprah! Ed and Rummy just set out their plans badly!"

"Yet, you still went along with their plans," Huey said. "What sense does that make?"

"What's your point?" Riley asked.

"Anyway, I feel like this neighborhood doesn't seem as normal as I thought it was," Granddad said. "I can actually say that much. Anyway, we are going to have to move out of here as soon as possible."

Huey and Riley just looked at each other, surprised at what their grandfather is planning on doing. Even with all of the craziest things that was thrown at the Freemans, everything seemed to be normal by the next episode.

Huey just looked at Granddad and asked, "So, if we're not leaving here in Woodcrest anymore, where _are_ we going to live at now?"

"Well, I got a good deal on a new home in Acme Acres," Granddad said.

"Acme Acres?" Riley asked curiously. "Isn't that where the Tiny Toons live?"

"Well, yes," Granddad said. "However, at least we won't have to deal with too much down there as we do here in Woodcrest. Oh, and you boys will be going to a new school now."

"What school are we going to?" Huey asked.

"Cartoon Unversity," Granddad said. "I read the brochure on this school and it's actually interesting. It has the basic subjects like Math and English, but it also includes some 'cartoon-centic' classes, including Basic and Advanced Wild Takes, Cartoon Logic 101, Romantic Tactics, and even Fourth Wall Breaking."

"Whoa," Riley said. "Who knew there was a class where you could learn about cartoons?"

"Wait a minute, Granddad," Huey said. "What happened to ACME Loonversity? I would've thought that was still open."

"Well, I honestly don't know, Huey," Granddad said. "I never really asked Bugs about that."

"Wait, the principal of Cartoon University is ... _Bugs Bunny_?" Riley asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Granddad said. "Who did you think was the principal of Cartoon University? Scooby-Doo?"

"Hmm ... well, this is interesting, Granddad," Huey said. "So, when are we supposed to move into Acme Acres?"

"Well, I already planned ahead and we are going to leave right now," Granddad said. "Come on, boys, let's roll. Oh, and Riley, if you even try any of that 'Thug Life' imitations down at Acme Acres, I will embarrass you in ways you can't imagine."

"Pssh! Whatever, Granddad," Riley said.

"Don't start with me, boy!" Granddad said.

Huey just sighed and shook his head as he, Riley, and Granddad got in the car, but not before taking one last look at the house and the entire Woodcrest neighborhood at large.

"Well, so long, Woodcrest, we had some ... interesting times, but it's time to start this next chapter in our lives," Granddad said as he drove away.

* * *

**KidsWBYungsta Presents:  
****_KidsWBYungsta's Cartoon University_  
Starring: Huey &amp; Riley Freeman from _The Boondocks_  
Featuring: An All-Star Cast of Cartoon Characters, including Bugs Bunny, Scooby-Doo, Ed, Edd and Eddy, and more!**

* * *

**Starring the Voice Talents of:  
****Regina King as Huey &amp; Riley Freeman  
****John Witherspoon as Robert Jebediah Freeman  
****Billy West as Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd and Shaggy  
****Dee Bradley Baker as Daffy Dumas Duck  
****Joe Alaskey as Sylvester J. Pussycat and Wile E. Coyote  
****Jeff Bennett as Foghorn J. Leghorn  
****Maurice LaMarche as Yosemite Sam and Pepe Le Pew  
****Frank Welker as The Road Runner  
****Stan Freberg as Pete Puma  
Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny  
****Charles Adler as Buster J. Bunny  
****Tress MacNeille as Babs Bunny, Dot Warner and Hello Nurse  
****Matt Hill as Ed  
****Samuel Vincent as Edd a.k.a. Double D  
****Tony Sampson as Eddy  
****Dante Basco as Jake Long  
****Lara Jill Miller as Juniper Lee  
****Janice Kawaye as Ami Onuki, Jenny Wakeman and Musa  
****Grey DeLisle as Yumi Yoshimura and Mandy  
****Christy Carson Romano as Kim Possible  
****Marty Grabstein as Courage the Cowardly Dog  
****Richard Steven Horvitz as Billy  
****Molly C. Quinn as Bloom  
****Amy Gross as Stella  
****Alejandra Reynoso as Flora  
****Romi Dames as Tecna  
****Cree Summer as Layla  
****Liliana Mumy as Roxy  
****Phil LaMarr as Virgil Hawkins / Static Shock  
****Jennifer Hale as Sam  
****Andrea Taylor as Clover  
****Kimberly Brooks as Alex  
****Benjamin Diskin as Numbah One  
****Lacey Chabert as Professor DuFour  
****Andre "3000" Benjamin as Sunny Bridges  
****Candi Milo as Dr. Nora Wakeman  
****Paul Rugg as Freakazoid  
****Patrick Warburton as Steve Barkin  
****Tom Kane as Professor Utonium**

* * *

Right after the Freemans moved into Acme Acres, Granddad decided to take them to Cartoon University, so they could get a first-hand look at their new school. Granddad was amazed about the overall scenery of their new home, while Huey and Riley were more-or-less ... indifferent to them. Granddad noticed the boys' indifference to their new home and asked, "What's wrong with you two? I thought you two would've liked this place."

"Granddad, don't you think we seem out-of-place around here?" Huey asked.

"What are you talking about? We _are_ cartoon characters," Granddad said.

"Well, we don't have any of the usual Toon Physics usually found in the more _zany_ cartoons," Huey explained. "You know, the Wild Takes, over-exaggeration, the quick and fast pace ..."

"Oh, come on, Huey," Granddad said. "You may be thinking that now, but you and your brother will actually fit in around here."

Huey just sighed as he said, "Well, taking your word for it, I hope so ..."

* * *

After a long ride through the city of Acme Acres, the Freemans finally made it to Cartoon University. Granddad, Huey and Riley all stepped out of the car as they walked into the university. Huey said, "This must be the expanded version of ACME Looniversity."

"What makes you say that, grandson?" Granddad asked Huey.

"Granddad, they still have the Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck statues at the entrance," Huey said. "Considering it has the same mentalities as ACME Loo, I can safely say that ..."

As the Freemans walked through the door, they saw the usual _Looney Tunes_-esque insanity occurring through the halls as Huey said, "... the same principles still apply."

"Aw, man! We didn't make it in time for the food fight!" Riley said as he took out a random water gun filled with vanilla frosting. "To think I had filled up my water gun with vanilla frosting for nothing."

"Now, you cut that out, Riley!" Granddad said. "I don't want you to embarrass your brother or myself during your time in Cartoon University."

* * *

Riley just rolled his eyes as they walked into the main principal's office. As they walked up to the desk, they all saw a young (and immortal) female who wore a large scarlet hat with silver hair, blue eyes, a long red dress, and red shoes.

"Excuse me, uh, Miss ..." Granddad began to say.

"DuFour," the woman said.

"Huh?" Granddad asked.

"The name's Miss DuFour," DuFour said. "I'm the secretary around here. How can I help you today?"

"Oh, uh, well, I was here to see Principal Bugs Bunny," Granddad said.

"One moment please," Miss DuFour said as she led the Freemans to Bugs' office. "Oh, Mr. Bunny, Mr. Robert Freeman are here to see you."

"Alright, let 'em in, Miss DuFour," Bugs said as the Freemans walked inside to meet the famous cartoon rabbit in person. "Well, if it isn't Mr. Robert Freeman, I see you haven't changed a bit, doc."

"Wow, thank you, Mr. Bunny," Granddad said as he shook hands with Bugs Bunny. "I must say it is an honor to see you once again ... and in real life, too! Man, I have always seen you in the movie theatres, whether it was those old _Looney Tunes_ cartoons or even the live-action / animated films you did for Warner Bros., like _Space Jam_ and _Looney Tunes: Back in Action_."

"Eh, thanks, doc, but please, you can call me 'Bugs' if you like" Bugs said with a slight chuckle as he looked down at Huey and Riley. "I see your grandsons are going to be the new students around here."

"Yes, sir, Bugs," Granddad said. "Oh, and Huey was wondering something before we came down here."

"Yeah, what happened to ACME Looniversity?" Huey asked.

"Hmm ... ya know, I can tell you this much, doc," Bugs explained. "You see, due to the success of most of Warner Bros.' animated series throughout the '90s into the 2000s, all of us Looney Tunes decided to utilize the money to expand the grounds of ACME Looniversity. As for the name change to 'Cartoon University', I can't really say. I'm guessing since we had a lot of cartoon characters from around the world enrolling here, I guess we had to change the name ... even though the same principles of ACME Looniversity apply around here."

"Hmm ... interesting," Huey said.

"Well, anyway, would you guys like a grand tour of this school?" Bugs said.

"Are we going to see some fine girls around here, Bugs, my man?" Riley asked.

Huey responded to Riley's comment by smacking him upside the head while Granddad told Riley, "Be quiet, boy! *nervous chuckle* Uh, you have to excuse my grandson, Bugs. He can be ... rather outspoken at times."

"Eh, don't worry about it, doc," Bugs said as he laughed. "Yakko and Wakko are pretty much the same way, so I can tell Riley would be cool with them."

As Bugs led the Freemans out of the office, he began to give them a grand tour of the famed university.

* * *

_A/N: Well, it turns out Huey and Riley might be interested in being enrolled in Cartoon University. Who will be the notable cartoon characters whom Huey, Riley, and Granddad meet during the tour around Cartoon University? Find out in the next chapter!_


	3. The Freemans at Cartoon University P2

**KidsWBYungsta's Cartoon University, Chp. 2: The Freemans at Cartoon University, Part 2  
**KidsWBYungsta's Cartoon University, Chapter 2: "The Freemans at Cartoon University"

_A/N: Here is the second part to the Freemans' first look at Cartoon University. At the University, they meet the principal of Cartoon University, the famous cartoon rabbit of Warner Bros.' famed Looney Tunes shorts, Bugs Bunny, who decides to take them on a tour through Cartoon University. Who will be the notable cartoon characters the Freemans meet throughout this Cartoon University tour? Let's find out as we begin with Chapter 2!_

* * *

**KidsWBYungsta's Cartoon University  
****Chapter 2: "The Freemans at Cartoon University, Part 2"**

* * *

Bugs Bunny decided to start the Cartoon University tour by leading Huey, Riley and Granddad through the large hallway that consists of different lockers. Bugs explained, "This is the hallway which consists of all of the students' lockers. This is where you guys will set some of your things."

Huey and Riley took a look at each of the different lockers and a few of the names looked familiar to the boys, notably 'Cindy McPhearson' and 'Michael Caesar'.

"Hey, Huey, look at that," Riley said. "I didn't know Cindy and Michael went to this school."

"Neither did I," Huey said. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen Michael since the animated version of _The Boondocks_ premiered back in '05. I'm guessing that you think we would be in the same classes as them, huh?"

"Man, I hope so!" Riley said. "You and Michael can talk about the world around you two if you want, but Cindy and I are going to get real hype around Cartoon University, man! You feel me?"

Huey just rolled his eyes as Bugs led the Freemans to a nearby classroom, where they saw two rabbits practicing the different Wild Takes they were taught.

"Well, this class is Basic Wild Takes," Bugs said. "Here, your grandsons will learn about the different types of Wild Takes, ranging from the Avery Aaoogah to the Friz Frizzle and the ol' Chuck Out of Luck."

"Whoa, so when do we learn about the _real_ Wild Takes?" Riley asked. "You know, the kind you see in those old Bob Clampett cartoons?"

"Well, actually, you'll learn about all of that when you take the Advanced Wild Takes class," the blue rabbit said as he and the pink rabbit walked up to Huey and Riley. "Oh, and the name's Buster J. Bunny and she's Babs Bunny."

"No relation," Babs and Buster said.

"Well, it's cool to meet you two," Huey said as he shook Buster's hand. "I'm Huey Freeman and this is my younger brother, Riley Freeman."

"Ay, you can call me 'Young Reezy', if you want," Riley said with a smirk.

Buster and Babs just looked at each other as Babs said, "Now, that's a _real_ interesting name ... for lack of a better word, that is."

"Anyway, you two must be the new students here at Cartoon University," Buster said.

"Well, yes," Huey said. "See, we moved here to Acme Acres from Woodcrest because of all of the insane events that occurred while we lived there."

"What events could be more insane than dealing with a bunch of aliens by playing basketball or even ending up in Wackyland?" Babs asked curiously.

"Well, lots of things ... you know, we had to deal with Stinkmeaner, a failed restaurant venture, the 'Fried Chicken Flu', an intense kickball game, the trouble that comes from sneaking into a movie theatre, Uncle Ruckus, a hidden terrorist plot involving a bomb that was actually _planted_ in Woodcrest – and Huey was blamed unfairly ... I guess you could say those events are insane," Riley said.

"Whoa ..." Babs said. "That _is_ insane."

"Oh, yeah," Huey said. "So, that's why our Granddad moved us out here to Acme Acres, so we can hopefully avoid getting into more insanity."

"Well, don't worry," Buster said. "Even though Acme Acres mainly runs on different aspects of Toon Physics, this place is rather low-key once you get used to it."

"Thanks," Huey said. "You know, Buster? I think we could actually become cool with each other once we start here."

"Thanks, Huey," Buster said. "Oh, and it was nice meeting you and your brother, too!"

"Thanks, guys," Huey said as he and Riley waved at Buster and Babs, whom waved back at the Freeman brothers.

* * *

As Bugs led the Freemans out of the Basic Wild Takes classroom, he walked them through the hallways as they stopped at another classroom where they saw Daffy Duck demonstrating the Advanced Wild Takes that Buster and Babs mentioned to a group of students.

"Now, try this one on for size," Daffy said as Bugs randomly produces a bomb with a lit fuse from out of nowhere and passes it to Daffy, who performs an Advanced Wild Take of shock as the bomb blew up in his face, leaving him covered in soot and causing him to drop as a pile of ashes.

After this occurred, all of the students in the class applauded for Daffy's performance as Daffy quickly recovered and bowed down for the audience. As he walked over to Bugs and the Freemans, he said, "Alright, rabbit, if you thought it was funny that you threw that bomb at me while I was in the middle of teaching the students about Advanced Wild Takes, you got another thing coming."

"Oh, come on, Daffy; lighten up," Bugs said with a smirk. "At least the students enjoyed your performance, right? I didn't even upstage you like you thought I would."

"Oh, brother," Daffy said as he looked at Huey and Riley. "Anyway, I see you have some new students for today."

"Of course, their names are Huey and Riley Freeman," Bugs said. "Their grandfather, Robert Jebediah Freeman, moved them out here and enrolled them into this school, so they could continue their education and learn about the ways of Toon Physics."

"Interesting," Daffy said until he realized what Bugs said. "Wait, did you say their grandfather is Robert Jebediah Freeman?"

"Yeah," Bugs said as he snacked on a carrot. "Why?"

"Bugs, Robert Freeman was the guy who is also a huge animation enthusiast!" Daffy said. "Didn't he mention anything about his knowledge on animation history?"

"Actually, he did mention how much he enjoyed the different _Looney Tunes_ cartoons, but I never knew he was an animation enthusiast," Bugs said as he shrugged.

"Well, of course, he is!" Daffy said. "Tell him, Big Robby!"

"It's true, Bugs," Granddad said. "I have been studying up on the different influential cartoons that came out during the Golden Age. For starters, there was one thing that was really confusing to me: if you guys were the most-popular cartoon series for a long time, why didn't you guys win a lot of Academy Awards?"

"Simple, the Academy only favored the Disney and _Tom &amp; Jerry_ stuff more, even though the Tunes _obviously_ had more talent," Daffy said under his breath.

"Daffy!" Bugs said, then he turned to Granddad. "Well, actually, we managed to win five Academy Awards during our 37-year run in the movie theatres. We were actually nominated for a lot more cartoons, but I guess they weren't ... eh, rather suitable to the tastes of the public at the time. I was actually nominated three times, yet I only won one Academy Award. Sylvester actually won two more than I did, though I guess it was because he possessed a good amount of emotion and moxie when it came to the different cartoons he appeared in."

"You don't say?"

"Yeah, you could say that much."

"Well, I find that to be an injustice, because _I_ was never nominated for one of those Academy Awards," Daffy said. "Really, after all of the work I did for Warner Bros., I would like to believe the industry would give me some amount of credit. Maybe a Star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame, perhaps?"

"Anyway, Daffy, aren't you going to mention anything about your Advanced Wild Takes class to Huey and Riley here?" Bugs asked, trying to get back on the subject.

"Oh, yes!" Daffy said as he started speaking to Huey and Riley. "You see, fellas, right after you complete and ace the Basic Wild Takes class, you get to come in here and learn about the more Advanced-level Wild Takes, including the notorious Clampett Corneal Catastrophe!"

To prove his point, Daffy recreated the classic Wild Take he did in Clampett's "Book Revue", which involved him changing into a giant eyeball. After hearing the amount of praise, amusement and disgust from the people around here, Daffy quickly changed back to normal.

"Wait a minute, didn't Plucky Duck try that once?" Riley asked.

"Yes, he did," Daffy said. "I remember when he tried to pull that off. If it wasn't for Buster and Babs helping him out with that, he would still be a giant eyeball to this very day."

"Hmph, go figure," Riley said.

"Well, anyway, you two should go around and check out the other classes, because it's possible that you might be in here learning about the _real_ Wild Takes one day," Daffy said as he looked at Bugs. "Unlike the Wild Takes of _this_ rabbit's caliber."

"Well, at least I don't end up in millions of situations that would cause me to pull out the Chuck Out of Luck Wild Take," Bugs said as he chuckled for a bit.

"You're ... _despicable_," Daffy said as Bugs, Granddad, Huey and Riley left the Advanced Wild Takes classroom.

* * *

Eventually, Bugs led the Freemans into a huge theatre room, where they saw different cartoon characters practicing their acting chops. They saw a teenage robot practicing her singing voice, a teenage African-American male who was pretending to be ice cream, and a blonde-haired muscleman flexing for the females in the audience.

"Hey, ladies, what do you think of this?" The blonde-haired muscleman said as he flexed his muscles, eliciting the cheers from all of the girls in the audience.

"Aw, man! You mean to tell me that the blonde brothers can get all of the cuties? That's not right!" Riley said.

"Riley, I didn't think you even liked girls," Huey said.

"Shut up, Huey! I _do_ like girls!" Riley yelled, getting the attention of all of the students in the theatre room. Realizing that he nearly humiliated himself, Riley said in a quiet voice, "I do like girls, Huey, so leave me alone!"

While Huey and Riley were talking, two of the girls in the theatre class took notice of the two boys. One of them was a red-haired teenage girl who wore a pink T-shirt, a blue skirt and red shoes, whereas the other one was a brown-haired teenage girl who wore a pink shirt, a hot pink skirt, long pink socks and red shoes. The brown-haired teenage girl said, "Hey, Bloom, are those two the new kids Prinicpal Bunny was mentioning earlier?"

"I think so, Flora," the red-haired teenage girl said. "I think we should probably help them with the overall atmosphere of Cartoon University when they actually start here. After all, I think this may be a new experience for the both of them."

"You want me to mention this to the other girls?"

"Yeah, I think it would be good for us to help the new kids."

Meanwhile, Bugs was busy talking to the Freemans about this specific class, "Well, Huey and Riley, this is our Drama and Theatre Arts class. Here, you will learn about the aspects of theatre and you will be able to perform original skits and recreate the classic Warner Bros. cartoons with the different students in this class."

"So, who is teaching this class?" Riley asked. "Daphne Blake? Secret Squirrel? Nick Cannon?"

"Eh, not exactly," Bugs said. "Our school secretary, Miss DuFour, is actually teaching this class. You guys just met her at the office before we got here today. I think you guys would actually like her."

"Does everyone around here like Miss DuFour?" Granddad asked.

"Well, yeah," Bugs said. "I think the girls around here like her a lot, especially the Winx Club since they have known her for a long time."

"Wait, the Winx Club?" Huey asked. "They actually go to school here?"

"Yeah," Bugs said. "Have you met them before?"

"Well, I do remember writing to Bloom and Flora for a pen pal project at School, but I haven't met them in person before," Huey said. "Have you met them before, Bugs?"

"Eh, sure," Bugs said as he pulled out a scrapbook that consisted of pictures of the Looney Tunes characters and the Winx Club. "The Tunes and I have met them loads of times before."

"Whoa ... that is an interesting story."

"Thanks. Well, how about we check out the other classes around here?"

* * *

While they were talking, however, they heard a commotion occurring outside of the theatre room. When they peeked their heads out, they saw Otto Rocket being chased by a short red-haired man, who happened to be the Vice Prinicpal of Cartoon University.

"Stop right there, you skateboard-ridin' varmint! You're not going to get away so easily this time!" The adult yelled at Otto as he continued to chase him.

"Come on, dude!" Otto yelled to the adult. "Don't you ever get tired?"

As Otto and the adult passed Bugs and the Freemans, Bugs said under his breath, "I have been asking him the same question since he tried to outsmart me in our theatrical cartoon career."

"Who is that?" Huey asked.

"Oh, that's Yosemite Sam," Bugs said. "He's the Vice Prinicpal of Cartoon University."

"Wasn't he the Vice Principal at ACME Looniversity?" Riley asked.

"Well, he _was_ set to be the Vice Prinicpal of another school, but Buster, Babs and Plucky pulled some tricks out of their sleeves to stop him from leaving," Bugs said. "In all honesty, I can understand why."

"Oh, that makes sense," Huey said.

"Oh, and fellas, I have to give you two a quick rule of thumb: if you cross paths with Yosemite Sam, be careful. He's a real boisterous fella with a hot-headed temper. Oh, and steer clear from his office. Trust me, if you heard the stories of Otto Rocket, Eddy and Daggett, it was not pretty," Bugs said to Huey and Riley.

"You heard that, boys?" Granddad said. "If you don't want any trouble with Yosemite Sam, steer clear of him when you see him."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind, Bugs," Huey said as he nodded his head.

* * *

"Good," Bugs said as he began to take the Freemans to the gymnasium, where they saw a couple of students playing basketball and a few female students were doing some cheerleading. Bugs said, "This is the Cartoon University gymnasium, where we host a lot of sporting events for our home team, the Cartoon University Superstars."

"The Cartoon University Superstars?" Riley said. "Bugs, based on the performance levels of the ACME Loo Toonsters, I'm surprised you haven't used that name earlier."

"Yeah, but what can you do?" Bugs said. "The Toonsters had a lot of heart and managed to win a couple of games against Perfecto Prep, but we had moments where we were the underdogs. However, we still managed to come out on top."

Riley took notice of the cheerleaders and said, "Speaking of which, what about those fine ladies over there, Bugsy Boy?"

"Oh, that's our cheerleading squad," Bugs said. "They help out in getting the crowd hyped up for our home team."

"Well, I'mma try to get some of those digits," Riley said as he started to run over to the cheerleaders.

"Riley, wait!" Huey called out.

"Riley, don't embarrass yourself!" Granddad cried.

"Riley, wait, there's something you should know!" Bugs said.

Riley turned to Huey, Granddad and Bugs, and said, "Hey, don't worry about it, guys! What's the worst that could hap-"

Riley was stopped when he bumped into the Physical Education coach, Steve Barkin. When he looked up at Mr. Barkin, he nervously said, "Heh-heh, yo ... uh, what's up, Mr. B?"

"Where do you think you're going, buster?" Barkin asked Riley.

"Come on, man, I was just going to get the numbers of those cheerleader chicks over there," Riley explained.

"Listen here, kid, I think you need to stay away from the girls when they are in their Physical Education class," Barkin said. "Besides, you are a male and you are in _my_ Physical Education class."

"What are you talking about?" Riley said. "First of all, it's not like the girls were doing the same thing the guys are doing. Also, if this is also their Physical Education period, where is their coach? Plus, how do you know I'm in _your_ Physical Education class?"

"Well, let's get something straight here," Barkin said. "One, the girls _are_ in their Physical Education class right now; they are just practicing their cheerleading skills. Also, their coach is Lola Bunny and she is busy setting up the plans for her class today. Finally, I know you are in my Physical Education class because I checked my class roster and it says that you, Riley Freeman, and your brother, Huey Freeman, are going to be in my gym class."

"Oh ... well, uh, I didn't want any beef, homie," Riley said as he chuckled nervously while he backed away. "My brother and I are new here and I just wanted to talk to some of the cute girls over there."

"What for? To prove a point that you like girls?" Barkin asked.

Riley looked back at Huey, Granddad and Bugs, then he looked at Mr. Barkin and asked, "Wait a minute, how did you know about ..."

"Riley, your voice is so loud it could be heard throughout the entire university," Mr. Barkin said.

Riley just slumped as Bugs, Granddad and Huey caught up with him and Bugs said, "Eh, you'll have to excuse Riley, Mr. Barkin. He's new to this school and ..."

"Don't worry, Bugs, he told me his story," Barkin said as he looked at Riley and said, "Just don't let it happen again, Freeman."

Riley gulped nervously as he said, "A'ight, a'ight, man! Dang, you and Granddad are some buzzkills."

Granddad looked at Riley and said, "Don't start with me, boy. I don't want you to cause any more trouble for the time being. Alright?"

Riley just rolled his eyes as he, Bugs, Granddad and Huey left the gymnasium to finish the tour through Cartoon University.

"Riley, I seriously question what goes through your mind at times," Huey said.

"Oh, come on, Huey; if you were in my shoes, you would've done the same thing," Riley said.

"I doubt it," Huey said. "I can actually keep my composure in a big place, unlike you."

Riley just rolled his eyes as they continued their tour through Cartoon University.

* * *

_A/N: Well, this is the second part of the Cartoon University Tour. Did you recognize some of the cartoon characters Huey, Riley and Granddad met? Oh, and I hope you recognized the subtle references to the theatrical Looney Tunes shorts. Well, I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far and "Stay Tooned" for more of the story!_


	4. The Freemans at Cartoon University P3

**KidsWBYungsta's Cartoon University, Chp. 3: The Freemans at Cartoon University, Part 3  
**KidsWBYungsta's Cartoon University, Chapter 3: "The Freemans at Cartoon University, Part 3"

_A/N: Here is the third and final part to the Freemans' first-hand look at Cartoon University. In this chapter, Bugs takes Huey and Riley to the remaining classes while introducing them to more of his fellow Looney Tunes colleagues. What's going to happen next and who will be the Looney Tunes stars and the other notable cartoon stars that Huey and Riley meet? Let's find out now in Chapter 3!_

* * *

**KidsWBYungsta's Cartoon University  
****Chapter 3: "The Freemans at Cartoon University"**

* * *

Back with Bugs and the Freemans, they were finishing up the last leg of the Cartoon University tour. Huey and Granddad had already scolded Riley about the incident that occurred back at the Cartoon University gymnasium, so they warned him to be on his best behavior. Knowing how Riley gets when it comes down to certain events, it would still be a major challenge. Anyway, Bugs showed the Freemans a classroom where they saw Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner teaching students about outwitting rivals and dealing with the School of Hard Knocks simultaneously. Wile E. was busy building a contraption to capture the Road Runner, but this did not work as the contraption backfired on him (as usual). Wile E. then says to the audience, "You know, I think I need to have a long talk with the ACME Corporation."

After he said that, the Road Runner said his signature "Beep, beep!" phrase and zoomed out of the scene.

"So, this is the Outwitting and Hard Knocks class?" Huey asked.

"Yeah, usually they are taught in separate classes, but Wile E. and the Road Runner occasionally team up to teach their classes to the students in the same classroom," Bugs explained.

"Interesting," Huey said.

* * *

Suddenly, the Freemans heard saxophone music being played in a nearby classroom. Curious about where that music was coming from, Bugs led the Freemans into the classroom where they saw an African-American male playing a saxophone inside. Granddad instantly recognized him as he said, "Hey, that's Sunny Bridges! Sunny, it's me, Robert!"

Sunny stopped playing when he saw Granddad standing at the door. He had a smile on his face as he high-fived Granddad while saying, "Well, if it isn't Robert Freeman! What's going on, man?"

"Oh, nothing much," Granddad said. "Just here to show my grandsons their new school with the help of, heh-heh, _Principal _Bugs Bunny here."

"Oh, okay," Sunny said as he kneeled down to see Huey and Riley. "So, you boys are going to be the new kids here at Cartoon University?"

"Yeah," Huey said.

"Didn't you used to be on that Cartoon Network show, _Class of 3000_?" Riley asked.

"Well, yeah," Sunny said. "Those were some real good times. I actually managed to learn more about Toon Physics when I was on the Cartoon Network, then I managed to utilize them when I started teaching here at Cartoon University."

"Well, I can tell I'm really going to be cool with you, Mr. Bridges," Riley said. "Actually, out of all of the teachers here, I think you are one of the realest and coolest ones out there."

"What about Bugs here? You don't think he's cool enough?"

"Well ... that's what I meant. You and _Bugs_ here are going to be two of the coolest teachers I have ever met."

"Because you obviously held no grudge against any of them after you thought the teacher back at Woodcrest called you the 'N-word'," Huey said under his breath.

"Shut up, punk!" Riley said in a defensive tone.

"Guys, guys, calm down," Sunny said. "Look, all that matters is you guys are going to have some real fun in this class. In fact, I actually have two students who are actually famous rockstars from Japan."

"You mean, Puffy AmiYumi?" Huey asked.

"Yeah," Sunny said.

Granddad was surprised that his grandson knew about the rock duo as he asked, "Huey, how did you know about Puffy AmiYumi? I didn't think you cared about their music."

"Well, Jazmine introduced me to their music and overall style when she told me about this old cartoon they used to do," Huey said.

"Whoa ... wow, Bugs, you sure have a lot of established cartoon stars as students in this University," Granddad said.

"Yeah, but what do you expect, doc?" Bugs said as he ate another carrot. "Some of them wanted to expand their knowledge on the world of cartoons."

"Oh, I see," Granddad said.

"Well, Bugs, I gotta get back to practicing my saxophone skills, but I'll catch you later," Sunny said to Bugs as he gave him some dap.

"Alright, Sunny," Bugs said. "Come on, fellas, we still have a few more classes to go to."

* * *

As Sunny began to play on his saxophone again, Bugs led them to another room where they saw Dr. Nora Wakeman explaining the concept of Robotics while Dexter was adding in some updates to Dr. Wakeman's daughter, Jenny Wakeman.

"Ow!" Jenny cried. "Dexter, be careful. You don't have to overdo it."

"Listen, XJ-9, your mother wanted me to install these updates, so you could be a better crime-fighter," Dexter explained. "In all honesty, based on how you have been slacking in the crime-fighting business, you _really_ need it."

Jenny just pouted as she said under her breath, "The things I do for extra credit around here."

"Is that your Robotics class?" Granddad asked Bugs.

"Yep, Dr. Wakeman actually teaches this class and her daughter Jenny occasionally comes in as a student teacher from time to time," Bugs said. "Mainly as an example of the types of robots Dr. Wakeman talks about."

"Wow," Granddad said.

"So, you mean to tell me that the Mad Scientist is going to be our Robotics teacher?" Riley asked. "What, Science Class sounded too cliché?"

Huey just shoved Riley's shoulder as Bugs said, "Eh, she actually teaches a Science Class here as well. Also, I think it would be best if you steered clear from calling her a 'Mad Scientist'. Believe me, her daughter Jenny may be one of the friendliest students around here, but she is a crime-fighting superhero robot who has a wide array of weapons."

Riley just locked his body in place as he nervously gulped and said, "Uh ... point taken, Bugs."

"Well, anyway, come on, fellas, we have a few more classes to see," Bugs said.

* * *

After a minute or two of walking around the school, Bugs led them into another classroom where they saw Shaggy and Scooby-Doo of Mystery Inc. teaching the students about the different aspects of Mystery Solving. Bugs called out to Shaggy and Scooby, "Hey, docs, how's your Mystery-Solving class going?"

"Hey, Bugs, it's going good so far," Shaggy said.

"Reah, it's rather straight-forward for a class about Mystery-Solving," Scooby-Doo said.

"Well, I would like to introduce you guys to two of Cartoon University's newest students, Huey and Riley Freeman," Bugs said as Huey and Riley waved to Shaggy and Scooby.

"Like, hey there, Huey and Riley," Shaggy said. "So, are you guys ready to learn about the ways of Mystery-Solving?"

"What's there to know about Mystery-Solving?" Riley said in a sarcastic tone. "All you have to do is take a case, find clues, find the culprit, engage in a musical chase scene, defeat the bad guy, and it turns out to be a guy in a mask."

"Riley, you are only basing that on the formula that Scooby-Doo made famous," Huey said.

"Yeah, you don't realize that we have actually tangled with real monsters and ghosts before," Shaggy said. "We even had a period during the '90s and early-2000s where we came into contact with zombies, witch ghosts, aliens, and even the Phantom Virus."

"Don't forget the Rat Monsters, Raggy," Scooby-Doo said.

"I think you mean 'Cat Monsters'," Huey said, correcting Scooby.

"Right, that's what I said," Scooby said.

"Anyway, it's really groovy that you two will actually be in this class soon," Shaggy said. "Like, I hope you enjoy your time here at Cartoon University."

"Thanks, Shaggy," Huey said as he, Riley, Bugs and Granddad left the classroom.

* * *

Afterwards, Bugs led them into the library where he quietly said, "Welcome to the Cartoon University library, docs."

"Whoa, you sure have a whole lot of books around here, Bugs," Huey said quietly.

"Man, why are we in the library of all places?" Riley said loudly.

Bugs quickly covered Riley's mouth as he shushed him and said, "Listen, Riley, our librarian's real strict about keeping quiet in the library. See, if Buster and Babs learned from last time, we _really_ have to keep ..."

Unbeknownst to Bugs, the librarian, who is Foghorn Leghorn (ironically enough), was standing behind him as he was explaining this to Riley. When Bugs came face-to-face with Foghorn, he finished his sentence with a low, "... quiet."

"Quiet, I say, quiet!" Foghorn said loudly. "This is a library! Can't you see that all of these students here are trying to engage themselves in the enjoyment of reading?! They can't enjoy reading if you are talking up a storm here, boy!"

While Foghorn was saying this, this began to scare a few of the students (Double D, Kim Possible, Bonnie Rockwaller, Numbah Two, Numbah Five) as they quickly hugged each other while Foghorn was yelling.

"You gotta keep quiet! Q-U-I-E-T! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yeah," Bugs said quietly.

"Good!" Foghorn said as he turned to the audience and said, "Nice rabbit, but he has a mouth that could run an entire marathon from here to Alberquerque."

As Foghorn left the scene, Bugs turned to the Freemans and said, "Eh, let's just check out what Professor Utonium is up to."

* * *

In the next scene, Bugs and the Freemans have caught up with Professor Utonium, who is the teacher of Math, Algebra, and Chemistry. The Professor was finishing up his explanation of the core aspects of each of his classes as he said, "... So you see, Huey and Riley, you will know that some of these aspects will come in handy in animated cartoons."

"It's true," Bugs said with a smile. "Just ask Wile E. Coyote or our resident school genius, Dexter."

"That sounds interesting," Huey said. "So, Professor, do your daughters happen to go to this school?"

"Well, yes," The Professor said. "I have to make sure the Girls get a good education on the logic of cartoons. If you ask them, they seem to enjoy it a lot, especially since they get to hang out with Dexter, the Eds and the other kids."

"If I ever meet those Powerpuff Girls, I'm gonna ask them how they got those cool superpowers," Riley said with a smirk.

"Riley, don't even try it!" Granddad said. "Chemical X is not like any of those fruit juice drinks that you and your brother like. That probably has some dangerous ingredients that could kill a real person."

"Trust me, Riley, Chemical X is not something to toy with," The Professor said.

Riley just rolled his eyes as the Freemans and Bugs walked out of the classroom while waving to Professor Utonium.

* * *

Later in the day, they met up with Pepe Le Pew, who was the teacher of the Smellology and Romantic Tactics classes, though it was rather uncomfortable for Huey and Riley since they could not handle his stench. That probably explains why they left so quickly, even though Bugs and Granddad did not mind. They also talked with Elmer J. Fudd about the Cartoon Logic 101 class, which led to Bugs engaging in the old "Rabbit Season" routine with Elmer. This also ended with Elmer failing to outsmart Bugs ... predictably. Finally, they met up with Freakazoid!, who was the teacher of the Fourth Wall-Breaking class.

For the sake of discussion, the insanity that came from this class was a bit too much for the Freeman family. Bugs could handle it because he came from the Warner Bros. Cartoons team, so he was basically a master of breaking the fourth wall (better yet, destroying it until it ended up being rebuilt by the next cartoon he appeared in ... where it would be destroyed _yet_ again).

* * *

All in all, the Freemans finally finished the Cartoon University tour as Granddad shook hands with Bugs and said, "Thanks for the tour, Mr. Bunny; so, do you think my grandsons would be a good fit for this school?"

"Well, as long as they put their minds to it, I think Huey and Riley would feel right at home," Bugs said.

"Why, thank you, Mr. Bunny," Granddad said as he and the boys began to walk to their car. "Well, come on, boys; it's time to go back to our new home. To think, you two will be starting school here tomorrow."

"Yeah, I can't wait," Riley said in a sarcastic tone.

"Riley, are you being sarcastic right now?" Huey asked.

"What? What are you talking about?" Riley said, trying to cover himself. "I wasn't being sarcastic. I'm just showing my overall _excitement_ for being in this school."

Huey just gave Riley a blank stare while they all waved at Bugs as they drove away from the University. Starting tomorrow, Huey and Riley's world would see a new beginning. Actually, their world would have an all-new _Looney_ beginning if you ask me.

* * *

_A/N: Looks like the tour of Cartoon University is finally over, and some new challenges await Huey and Riley by the next way. Will Huey and Riley find some new friends in this new school on their first day? Will they have to deal with any popular girl cliques or popular kid cliques? Who is the group of girls who want to become friends with Huey and Riley? Find out all of this and more in the next chapter! "Stay Tooned" for more, Folks!_


	5. The Insanity Begins P1

**KidsWBYungsta's Cartoon University, Chp. 4: The Insanity Begins, Part 1  
**KidsWBYungsta's Cartoon University, Chp. 4: "The Insanity Begins, Part 1"

_A/N: Well, ladies and gentlemen, here it is: Huey &amp; Riley Freeman are about to start their first day at Cartoon University. The boys initially feel that they are not up to snuff for this school, but as time goes on, they will realize that they actually fit in at this university. What will happen with the Freeman brothers on their first day of school? Let's find out right now!_

* * *

**KidsWBYungsta's Cartoon University  
****Chapter 4: "The Insanity Begins, Part 1"**

* * *

After a relaxing weekend that consisted of preparation for joining Cartoon University as "official" new students, Monday morning finally arrived and Huey &amp; Riley were preparing to go to Cartoon University as new students for the first time. Huey and Riley got into the new clothes Granddad bought for them before they left Woodcrest. As the Freeman brothers looked at themselves in the mirror, Huey looked at Riley and asked, "Riley, are you ready for this?"

"Huey, whatever Cartoon University is going to be like, it can't be worse than what it was like when we went into Woodcrest," Riley said.

"Boys, are y'all ready to go to your new school?" Granddad called from downstairs.

Huey and Riley both took a deep breath as Huey said, "Well, let's do it."

* * *

As Granddad drove Huey and Riley up to Cartoon University, the boys began to wonder if they would actually feel at home at this school. Even with all of the insanity that occurred at Woodcrest, they felt that Cartoon University would be even more insane because of the fact that this was the home of many cartoon characters and it followed the rules of Warner Bros.-style comedy. However, they hoped that Cartoon University would be at least _saner_ compared to what they saw back at Woodcrest.

After a 30-minute drive to the school, Huey and Riley stepped out of the car as Granddad said to them, "Alright, boys, good luck at your first day of school. Make sure you two don't get into any trouble on your first day because believe me, it isn't a pretty scene."

* * *

As Granddad drove away from the University, the boys turned around and walked into the school. When they walked inside, they noticed that some of the students at this school were actually some of the world's most-famous and well-known cartoon characters, including the Warners, Ed, Edd and Eddy, Billy and Mandy, and the Winx Club. Riley was surprised by this and said, "Whoa, I only thought this was going to be a Warner Bros.-only school."

"Well, Riley, what did you expect when the school is known as a _cartoon _university?" Huey asked.

"Whatever, man," Riley said.

The Freemans looked at their class schedules to see which classes they had. Huey saw that his schedule consisted of Cartoon Logic 101 with Elmer Fudd, Wise Cracks with Bugs Bunny, Drama with Professor DuFour, Algebra with Professor Utonium, Physical Education with Steve Barkin, Class Clowning with Yosemite Sam, and English with Bugs Bunny. With Riley's schedule, he only had the Wise Cracks and Physical Education classes with Huey; he had Music Class for 1st period, Romantic Tactics for 3rd period, Drama for 4th period, Robotics / Science for 6th period, and Cartoon Logic 101 for 7th period. Riley noticed that they only had two classes together and said, "Wait, so we only have _two_ classes together, Huey?"

"Riley, this is not _Ed, Edd n Eddy_," Huey said in a sarcastic tone. "If you wanted to be in the same classes as me, we could've just lived in Peach Creek and go to their school."

Riley thought about this for a minute and said, "Well ... on second thought, I guess Romantic Tactics class wouldn't be so bad."

Huey and Riley walked with each other to their first period class, with Huey stopping at his Cartoon Logic 101 class as he told Riley, "Well, good luck on your first day, Riley. I hope it's a good day."

"Thanks, man," Riley said with a genuine smile on his face. "Same to you."

As Riley left, Huey gave a small smile as he said, "Yeah, thanks."

* * *

As Huey walked inside, he walked up to see Elmer Fudd in a scholar's uniform as he said, "Hey, do you happen to be Professor Fudd?"

"Why, yes," Elmer said. "You must be the new kid, Huey Fweeman."

"Uh, yes, sir," Huey said.

"Well, I wemember seeing you on Thursday night for weigstwation," Elmer said with his signature laugh. "Well, anyway, feel fwee to take a seat in the second row next to Ms. Flora."

"Okay," Huey said as he walked over to the seat that was right next to Flora.

"Hey, you must be the new kid around here," Flora said.

"Yeah," Huey said. "My brother, my grandfather, and I just moved into Acme Acres as a way to move away from the insanity and craziness from Woodcrest."

"Whoa ..." Flora said. "That does sound insane."

"Yeah, our granddad hopes we could actually live nice, quiet lives around here since that plan failed back in that time of our lives," Huey explained.

"I see," Flora said.

"So, anyway, what's your name?" Huey asked.

"Oh, my name is Flora," Flora said. "I'm actually known for being a substitute teacher around here for some of these classes."

"Really?" Huey asked. "Is the job easy or is it rather stressful?"

"Well ... when my friends and I started out as substitute teachers, it was hard for us at first because of how zany the students could get, but after a while, we got used to it," Flora said while shrugging. "It just became commonplace for us if you ask me."

"Hmm, interesting," Huey said.

"By the way, what's your name?" Flora asked.

"My name's Huey Freeman," Huey said. "Wait, weren't you one of those girls that were watching us when Bugs was talking to us about the Drama / Theatre Arts class on Thursday?"

"Well, yeah," Flora said. "My friend, Bloom, and I noticed you two right after your brother ... uh, caused a scene, so to speak."

Huey just realized what his brother did and said, "Yeah, that's Riley for you. Sometimes, he just does things before thinking."

"I guess you could say he's rambunctious, huh?" Flora said while giggling.

"Yeah, pretty much," Huey said while shrugging.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Riley, he was actually enjoying the atmosphere of his Music Class. He knew that he would be able to have fun at this school after all. Right behind him, he noticed that three kids were busy practicing their instruments; one of them was the tallest one of the trio who wore a green jacket with a red and white shirt, blue jeans, and black tennis shoes; the second one wore a black ski cap with an orange shirt with a tie, purple shorts, and blue shoes; the third one of the trio was the shortest one of the trio who had three hairs on his head and wore a yellow shirt, blue shorts, and red sneakers; this trio had the names of 'Ed, Edd and Eddy'.

"This stinks," Eddy said as he was playing with the triangle. "I could have spent this morning working on some new scams and we are already back at school."

"Oh, come now, Eddy," Double D said to his friend. "It can't be that bad. Just think of all of the new knowledge we could gain during this year of Cartoon University."

"You mean, we could actually learn about the different zombies, aliens, chickens, and all of that stuff this year?" Ed asked.

"Not quite, Ed," Double D said.

Ed just looked a bit down, but just shrugged it off as he said, "Oh, well, at least we have all of our classes together! Right, Eddy?"

"Whatever," Eddy said.

Riley walked up to the trio and said, "Hey, what are you guys up to?"

"Hey, a new kid!" Eddy said as dollar signs appeared in his eyes and he zoomed up to Riley. "Hey, kid, how would you like to take the ride of your life with the 'Edifying Roller Coaster'?"

"What?" Riley asked with a confused look on his face.

"Oh, come on, it's only 25 cents," Eddy said. "Real cheap."

"Oh, come now, Eddy," Double D said. "He doesn't want to try out one of those scams. You'll have to pardon Eddy. He just has that old 'Back to School' syndrome."

"Well, I guess that sounds obvious enough," Riley said. "Hey, what are your names?"

"Well, my name is Eddward, but you can call me Double D if you want," Double D said as he shook Riley's hand.

"I'm Eddy; put it there, pal!" Eddy said as Riley was about to shake his hand, but realized Eddy had a joy buzzer attached to it; playing it on the safe side, he just shook the sides of his hand.

"Oh, my name is Ed, friend," Ed said as he held out his hand. "Well, it's just Ed, not 'Ed, friend'. I mean, I am Ed and you are the friend, so ..."

"What's up, Ed?" Riley said as he shook Ed's hand. "The name's Riley, but you can call me Young Reezy. My bro, my granddad, and I just moved in from Woodcrest."

"Woodcrest?" Double D said in a curious tone. "Did you happen to know Michael Caesar and Cindy McPhearson?"

"Yeah, I was wondering what happened to them," Riley said. "My brother and I noticed that they actually attend school here."

"Yeah, that Cindy is one cool chick once you get to know her," Eddy said.

"You got that right, Eddy," Riley said. "If I know Cindy, she's one wild chick."

Riley's conversation with the Eds garnered the attention of two teenage girls; one of them had pink hair with two pigtails and a flower in her hair, pink eyes, and wore a 1960s go-go dress as well as knee-high go-go boots; the other girl had purple hair, blue eyes, and wore a purple T-shirt with a skull, a black miniskirt, purple bike shorts, and black army boots.

"Greetings, Ami and Yumi," Double D said. "How are you ladies doing today?"

"Oh, just fine, Double D," Ami said as she took notice of Riley. "Who's your best friend?"

"His name is Riley Freeman," Eddy said. "However, he prefers to be called 'Young Reezy'."

"Young Reezy?" Ami and Yumi said as they just looked at each other.

"Hey, you can't judge me for that one," Riley said. "I just thought the name sounds cool. Gotta keep it real for my homies in the streets, you know?"

"O ... kay," Ami said as she started shaking Riley's hand. "Well, my name is Ami."

"The name's Yumi," Yumi said as she shook Riley's hand. "You know, Riley? I gotta say, I actually like your kind of style."

"Thanks," Riley said. "I guess you notice when a young homie has some moxie or at least a lot of wit and charm, to say the least."

Ami and Yumi giggled as Riley nudged the Eds and said, "Well, look at that, fellas; I'm just starting out at this school and I still got it."

As Riley started talking to Ami and Yumi, Eddy said, "Well, what do you know, guys? Looks like Riley here has a lot of charisma."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing, Eddy?" Ed asked.

"It's a good thing, Lumpy," Eddy said. "With that type of personality, we could be able to drum up business for our new scams. Just think of all of the money we could make."

"Uh, Eddy, I don't think that's such a good idea," Double D said. "Besides, Riley could wise up and realize what is really going on."

"Oh, come on, Double D," Eddy said. "Haven't I always steered you towards the right road? Don't answer that; come on, fellas, our promotional machine is waiting."

As Ed and Eddy rushed over to Riley, Double D could only sigh and say to himself, "This is going to be a long day."

* * *

_A/N: Well, so far, the Freemans' first day is going rather smoothly. Riley is actually making more new friends around Cartoon University quicker than he actually realized, and Eddy is hoping to use his charisma as a promotional target for his new scams. Meanwhile, Huey is getting a good start to his day by making friends with Flora. What other cartoon characters will the Freemans meet and will the day continue to run smoothly for the Freeman brothers? "Stay tooned" for the next chapter and find out!_


End file.
